ozfandomcom-20200223-history
Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz
Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz is a American preschool animated series created by Warner Bros. studios as a web exclusive to the Boomerang channel's video on demand service in the US but has premiered elsewhere internationally on the television channel starting with Austraila and New Zealand on June 26th, 2017. For its third season, it moved to HBO Max. It's plot would appear to take place sometime after The Wonderful Wizard of Oz and around the time of Ozma of Oz Since Warner Brothers owns the copyright to the 1939 film, this series acts as a sequel to it with the inclusion of the Ruby Slippers. The series premiered in Austraila on June 26th 2017 as the first section of the first episode was released digitally in the US for the Boomerang app. That section is currently free and does not require a subscription. This first episode delves into the story without much pretense except that Dorothy went back to Oz and became a princess. A further episode might show her meeting Ozma for the first time and how Ozma ascended the throne (The Marvelous Land of Oz). For non-subcribers, the series has also been released to DVD. Description (from Animation World Network ) The series is based on the classic L. Frank Baum book series, and is set soon after Dorothy and her friends have defeated the Wicked Witch of the West. Following the original story, Queen Ozma has appointed Dorothy the Princess of Emerald City and, practically born for the role, Dorothy tackles her royal duties with enthusiasm, bravery and farm girl feistiness. But it’s also a whole lot of responsibility, because Oz is pretty chaotic. There are Witches, Wizards, Munchkins, Flying Monkeys and a whole menagerie of mystical creatures. More often than not, magic falls into the wrong hands and that’s where Dorothy comes in. As Princess of Emerald City, Dorothy feels responsible to rein in the chaos. She loves to track down whichever magical person, place or thing is causing mischief in Oz and put a stop to it. Characters Returning: * Dorothy Gale (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) * Toto * Scarecrow (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) * Tin Man (voiced by J.P. Karliak) * Cowardly Lion (voiced by Jess Harnell) * Glinda (voiced by Grey Griffin) * Ozma (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) * The Wicked Witch of the West (voiced by Laraine Newman) - Her spirit is trapped inside a crystal ball following her death. * Flying Monkeys * Tik-Tok (voiced by Jess Harnell) * Ojo (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) * Nome King (voiced by J.P. Karliak) * Kaliko (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) * Woozy (voiced by J.P. Karliak) * Billina * Jack Pumpkinhead (voiced by J.P. Karliak) * Patchwork Girl (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) * Hungry Tiger (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) * Wogglebug (voiced by J.P. Karliak) * Munchkins ** Munchkin Mayor (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) ** Dr. Pipt (voiced by J.P. Karliak) ** Lollipop Guild - A trio of munchkin boys. ** Lullaby League (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - A trio of Munchkin ballerinas. They speak in rhymes. ** Smith and Tinker (voiced by J.P. Karliak and Bill Fagerbakke respectively) - In this show, they are depicted as Munchkins. ** Ojo (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) * Candy Man (voiced by Steve Blum) - An inhabitant from the Valley of Bonbons who found his way to Oz through the Red Brick Road. * Hammerhead (voiced by Steve Blum) * Larry Chigglewitz (voiced by J.P. Karliak) * Wizard of Oz (voiced by Tom Kenny) * Eureka (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - In this show, Eureka is an inhabitant of Purrville in the Valley of Pussycats. * Merla (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - A mermaid. * Ork * Wheelers * Rak * Zog (voiced by Jess Harnell) - A sea monster whose lair is near the Palace By the Sea. * Kalidah (voiced by Steve Blum) * Jinjur (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) * Glass Cat * Queen of the Field Mice New: * Wilhelmina (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - The Wicked Witch of the West's niece * Frank (voiced by Steve Blum) - A flying monkey that is loyal to Wilhelmina. * Lyman (voiced by Jess Harnell) - A flying monkey that is loyal to Wilhelmina. * Yak Yakity Yak (voiced by Steven Blum) - A two-headed yak. * Wally (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - A flying monkey with one wing. * Cosmo (voiced by Jess Harnell) - A flying monkey that works for Wilhelmina. * Deuce (voiced by J.P. Karliak) - A flying monkey that works for Wilhelmina. * Crank (voiced by Jess Harnell) - The leader of the Wheelers. * Beast Royales - An animal music group. ** Lenny (voiced by Jess Harnell) - A lion who is a member of the Beast Royales. ** Tig (voiced by J.P. Karliak) - A tiger who is a member of the Beast Royales. ** Barry (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) - A bear who is a member of the Beast Royales. * Melinda (voiced by Grey Griffin) - The evil twin sister of Glinda. * Sassy (voiced by Laraine Newman) - Melinda's lizard sidekick. * Prince Puzzleton (voiced by J.P. Karliak) - The prince of Fuddlecumjig. * Baroness Bunchausen (voiced by Jess Harnell) - The baroness of Bunbury. * King Glum (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) - The king of Merryland. * Duchess Doofus (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - The duchess of the Isle of Dofi. * Gingerbread Men (voiced by J.P. Karliak) - A bunch of gingerbread men that were accidentally created by Dorothy using Queen Ozma's magical cookie cutter. * Clobber Stone (voiced by Jess Harnell) - A rock monster that lives in the Nome Kingdom. * Gary the Jewel Mule (voiced by J.P. Karliak) - A giant mule that likes to lick large jewels. * Queen Tureen (voiced by Jessica Ciccio) - Ruler of the people of China Country. * China Bull (voiced by Steve Blum) - A bull made of china that lives in China Country. * Rustle (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) - A Wheeler who is a top racer in the Wheeler 500. * Undertaker (voiced by Jess Harnell) - An inhabitant of Under the Rainbow that collects broken magical things. * Ullie, Bob, and Ollie (voiced by Steve Blum, Bill Fagerbakke, and J.P. Karliak) - A trio of imps employed by Wilhelmina. * Tickle Monster (voiced by Charles Fleischer) - * Wilhelmina's boyfriend (voiced by ¿?) - Possible but unconfirmed: The following might appear in the series with the show being based on content from the original book series and the 1939 film, but they have yet to be announced: * Aunt Em and Uncle Henry * Mombi * The Soldier with the Green Whiskers Episodes Season One # Beware the Woozy / Magical Mandolin # Toto Unleashed / Official Ozian Exam # Locket Locket In My Pocket / Mixed-Up Mixer # Ojo the Unlucky / The Lion's Share # Rules of Attraction / Brain Power of Love # Jinxed / Rise of the Nome King # One-Winged Wally / Wand-erful # No Sleep Sleepover / Lion Catches a Bug # Tik Tok and Tin Man / If I Only Had Some Brawn # The Beast Royales / Time After Time # Kitten Around / Castle Sitters # Stuck on You / Family Matters # The Emerald of Zog / Cooking Up Some Magic # Copy Cat / Snow Place Like Home # Mirror Madness / Everything Coming Up Poppies # A Cut Above the Rest / Abraca-Oops # Halloween Heist / Haunt Me Not # Wheelers Of Fortune / Sister Sister # Moody Magic / If the Shoe Fits # Get Smarts / Mission Imp-Possible Season Two # The Wizard Returns / The Wizard Pays a Visit # Escape from the Crystal Ball / The Return of the Wicked Witch # Three Friends and a Magic Crystal / Toto Transformed # Scarecrow Knows Best / General Jinjur # Where-Helmina's My Broom?! / Yellow Brick Road Race # Don't Follow the Yellow Brick Road / The Tallest Munchkin # Scarecrow Goes to College / Welcome to Oz Mitch # Wheeling Tin Man / Home Away from Home # The Vault Heist / Witch One's the Boss?! # Wingmen No More / Hammer Time # Jest Kidding / Sisterhood of the Witch # The Old Classic / Too Predictable # Oztember Surprise / Sir Hokus of Pokes # The Nice Witch / Scoodlers # Emerald Thumb / The Witch Hunter # The Tin Giant / Dorothy's Detective Agency # Kingdom of Dreams / Ozmosis # Lion and the Crown / Munchkin School # Welcome to the Bungle / The Mouse that Roared # Special Delivery / Broomstormers! Trivia * It received positive reviews by the critics, saying the character designs and humor of this show, is so adorable, compared to the 1939 film. * It was the very first Oz animated project, to be aimed to preschoolers. * Currently with 20 episodes consisting of 40 segments, it is the second longest animated Oz series after The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (anime). * This is the second animated series to be a sequel to the MGM film as the first was 1990's The Wizard of Oz (TV series) ** As with the 1990 series, it is also the third to feature a return of the Wicked Witch of the West, who in this case is trapped inside a crystal ball instead of being resurrected by the flying monkeys. The second is Save Oz! where she is revived by Glinda. ** Similar to the 1990 series, Dorothy still has the Ruby Slippers which she uses to get back to Oz. * This is also the second animated series to feature Ojo after Amazon's Lost in Oz (web series) * This is the third Oz project for Warner Bros. animation after Tom and Jerry & the Wizard of Oz and Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz. ** Jess Harnall and Greg Ellis have both voiced together in a couple of Tom and Jerry films but neither voiced for the two above. ** Jess Harnall provided the voice of a singer in Lion of Oz and has done many voices for Walt Disney Pictures ** Kari Wahlgren played the voice for Tiger Lily from Peter Pan in the video game Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. which features Oz characters. * Tin Man operates more like a mechanical machine or a robot then his film counterpart. * The Ruby Slippers are shown to have various powers including flight. ** Since she has magic, Ozma can float on her own. *This series is the first sequel adaption to the 1939 film to have Dorothy portrayed as a cute little girl instead of imitating Judy Garland's performance while her three friends are still imitations of Ray Bolger (Scarecrow), Jack Haley (Tin Man), and Bert Lahr (Lion). Category:TV series